The Walking Dead: Survivor Stories
by Zoey Vess
Summary: A collection of stories from several different survivors set in Telltale's The Walking Dead universe. Rated T for language.
1. Jenna

**Jenna**

Jenna rifled through her backpack before she pulled out her medkit, turning to face her sister as she took her hand, gently examining the cut. "Yea it looks bad...but not to bad Annabell. This is why you have to stay close to me okay?" She cleaned the cut before bandaging it, pulling her backpack back up as she stood up.

"Alright...I'm sorry Jenna." Jena was twenty-one, with Annabell being only eight. They'd been visiting their grandparents upstate before all this had began. When it had happened, their grandparents had told Jenna to take whatever supplies they could carry and head to a town that was supposed to be safe. Jenna had fought with them, not wanting to leave them behind at first...but now she couldn't be upset about it. She didn't have the time.

As the two continued to walk, Anna was looking around and sticking close to her sister. In the early beginning she had been running off and exploring...but that was before they came across the first of them. The first time they saw one of those things, they'd almost died. Only another survivor had saved them. Jenna assumed he was dead now. He'd left after getting bitten by one of them, saying only, "I don't want to hurt either of you." when he left. Jenna still didn't understand why.

"Jenna...it's...one of those things." Anna moved behind Jenna after pointing towards it, and Jenna crouched as she pulled out her knife. It had to be the head. Preferably through the eye, that was a direct route to the brain. She had a pistol, but she didn't have any ammunition for it. The last of it had gone into a corpse about three hundred miles back.

"Stay here Anna. I'll go take care of that...if another one comes near you I want you to run okay?" Anna nodded as her sister started to walk forward, moving slowly as the thing groaned, stepping forward pointlessly. She never understood why they moved. She'd never seen one that was being completely still unless it was laying on the ground. Just as the thing started to notice her, she raised her hand and drove the knife into it's eye, pushing it backwards as she brought her foot down into it's chest, stopping on it with as much force as she could muster as she drove the knife into it's eye three more times, not pausing until the thing was still.

As she started to pull the knife out, the blade broke off, leaving her to hold only the hilt was she glanced down at it in disbelief. "Damnit. I really hope this guy has something good on him." She rifled through his pockets, searching for anything she could use. It wouldn't last long, but she did find one full clip that would fit her gun. She reloaded the gun as she stood up and walked back over to Anna. "Come on. We need to find a place to stay before night falls."

"But Jenna I'm tired of walking." Jenna smiled slightly as her sister whined, leaning down to pick her up as she continued to walk.

"Then I'll carry you myself." Annabell smiled as she laid her head on Jenna's shoulder, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

_**Later That Day...**_

Jenna took her spare shirt out of her pack and wrapped it around her hand, punching through the glass window in the door before reaching down and unlocking it, replacing it to her pack as she drew her gun and crouched slightly. "Annabell close the door behind you, and lock it back. I'm going to check out the rest of the place." She started to search through it then, walking along as she glanced around. They had come across an abandoned fire station, and it was one of the best places they'd stayed in so far. As Jenna finished searching the station, she entered the last room, the garage and scanned around it before she noticed something and smiled. "Well well well...this could come in handy..."

When she returned to Anna she had a fire axe slung over her back, and she looked out the window with a slight frown before speaking to her little sister. "Anna there's food in the last room on the left, wait for me in there." Anna nodded before heading off into the other room. Jenna set to work then, barricading the building. She started with the door, replacing the now broken window with several wooden planks before adding several similar barricades to the other windows, just with more strength on those.

After she finished hammering the boards into place she stepped back to examine her work. It wasn't perfect, but it would hold. She'd have to add curtains or something so that they didn't see them...if they could see anyway. She turned and headed into the kitchen, where her sister Anna was waiting and sitting on one of the benches. "Alright now Annabell, what do you want to eat?"

That intrigued her sister. "You mean...real food? Like...before?" Jenna grinned and nodded.

"Yep. While I was exploring the garage I found a backup generator. They still have electricity, power, heat...everything we could need to live here." Anna bounded over excitedly.

"I want macaroni Jenna!" She said it quickly and happily as she hoped over to her sister, a bright cute grin that Jenna hadn't seen since before this all began on her face. The elder sister leaned down and kissed her younger sibling gently, answering her with a smile.

"Then I guess I'm cooking macaroni." Anna hugged Jenna then, smiling before sitting back down. She did ask one more thing, about the lights, but Jenna had no answer. She suspected the circuit must have been cut somehow, but that didn't matter. She'd work on getting the lights up and running the next day. For now they had food, shelter, water and even heat. Things were looking up for the pair.


	2. Isaac

**Isaac**

He groaned as he blinked awake, his vision blurry as he reached up a hand to the wound on his head, touching it. He winced as he did, immediately pulling his hand away. He struggled into a sitting position, looking around. He was in a car, crashed into another car directly in front of it. From the looks of it, one of them had exploded on impact. He sighed as he looked around and then frowned. "Why can't I remember anything?" He started to walk away, before something caught his eye. A backpack. He leaned down and opened it, rifling through it.

"Hmm...this must be mine." He pulled out what looked like a journal, opening the cover to look at the first page. "Isaac C. Allan's personal journal, started on day two of the outbreak." He frowned as he dropped it into the pack, pulling it onto his back as he stood up. "Outbreak...outbreak of what?"

He looked around him then, looking for anything of interest. There was nothing. Just the road and an open plain. He glanced at the car that must have been his, trailing it with his eyes. "I was going that way...no reason to stop now." He started walking in that direction then, following the road to be sure. As he did he passed by a military vehicle. He almost walked right past it, but at the last second he realized that if this outbreak was to dangerous, he might need something from it.

In the end it was worth it. Inside the vehicle their was a GP Herring with three clips, and an AK-47 with one full clip. He also found a gas mask. He wasn't sure if it would be useful anytime soon, but who knew. He was in a world that he had no memory of, so he wanted to be safe. He slung the AK over his back, carrying the pistol in his hands as he continued forward.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

He shook his head as he holstered the weapon, continuing to go forward. He was seeing things now, which was just great. He was in a dense forest area which didn't help his nerves. He had plenty of ammo...just not of anything else. He had enough water to last him for two or three days, and the food would probably last through the rest of the week. Most people assumed those military vehicles had already been looted. That much wasn't true. He had somewhere around eleven clips of ammo for the AK, and ten for the GP. The only reason he had less for the GP was because that was the gun he used first.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" He'd gotten into a crouched position the moment he'd heard the yelling. Now he was in a position that he could see one man standing before a corpse, full of rounds. "Asshole." The man didn't even look back as he turned around and walked away.

"Jesus..." He stood up and walked over, glancing down at the body.

* * *

**Lee**

"Wait, who's that?" The St. John's brothers paused and glanced back where the bandits were before, glancing at one another before Danny answered.

"Oh that's probably just another one of them there bandits." Lee frowned as he said that. It was a little odd that they'd glanced at one another. He suspected they were hiding something. "It don't matter. Let's go on to the dairy farm where it's safe now." They nodded as they started to lead the way. Lee paused as he looked out at where Isaac stood now once more, watching the other man check and see if the bandit had anything on him.

"Lee is something the matter?" Carley asked as she looked at him, pausing to wait for him. Lee shook his head as he followed after the others, Carley walking along with him.

"No...just...nothing."

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna examined the contents of the locker, pulling out one of the firefighters suits. She knocked on it with her fist before she started to pull it on. She figured since those things bit as an attack, it would be good to have any protection she could get. The suits weren't the best type of armor...but they'd work. She picked up the fire axe and slung it over her back as she walked out to the kitchen where Annabell was waiting. She leaned down and kissed her sister gently. "Now Anna I'm going to go out and get us some more supplies." They needed more fuel for the generator, and some more food wouldn't hurt to much either. "Now tell me what you're supposed to do if you hear or see anything suspicious."

Anna nodded as she looked up at her elder sister. "I'm supposed to run up to my secret hiding place and wait for you to knock on the door with our secret knock." Jenna smiled as she kissed Anna.

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can Annabell. The power should last for three days at the most, so if you get hungry just heat up something in the fridge." The girl turned and pulled her backpack on then, so she'd have a place to put any supplies she gathered into as she opened the door, closing it behind her. She really hoped she wouldn't have to be gone for to long. She hated the thought of leaving Anna at all...but this place would be safer then out there.

She started to walk away, pausing to look back at the firehouse. Since they'd found it a month ago, Jenna had turned the place into a fortress. The gas they had stored had lasted for a while...but nothing lasted forever. Hopefully she'd be able to find some on this trip. Most people weren't exactly using cars anymore. Only a few needed gas for anything.


	3. Intertwining Stories

**A/N - **So I should probably put this out there, but when it comes to my uploading schedule I'll try to upload at least one chapter a week, and on good days I'll upload more than that. The way I write is simple. I write when something inspires me. Anyway, thanks for reading this, and please R&R. I appreciate both good and bad reviews :D

"Example" - Dialogue

_Examples_- Thoughts of a character.

**_Example_** - Walkie-Talkie or Radio

**Example **- Character switch

* * *

**Jenna**

She brought down the axe, driving it into the walker's skull. It groaned and tried to reach for her, falling to it's knees as she yanked the axe back. She swung it once more, this time slicing clean through it's head. "God." She sighed as she looked around, holding the axe in her hands. This area had more of them then she was used to.

She looked around the town itself, contemplating. "Well...I could start at the hard ware store, see if there's anything of use there...or I could go to the pharmacy...they probably have some medical supplies left." She thought about it for a while more before finally turning to the pharmacy, starting in that direction. "I already have my fire axe...what I need is more bandages and antibiotics."

She opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. The lock was busted so it wouldn't hold, but something was better than nothing. She frowned as she looked ahead. "Great..." She crouched as she started forwards. The pharmacy had a helicopter crashed into the side of it, and there were at least eleven Walkers in the area. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed her yet.

_What am I doing here? With this many Walkers...there's got to be nothing left here. _She crept forward slowly, wincing as she stepped on some broken glass, one of them turning in her direction, groaning as it stumbled towards her. She bit her lip as she waited for it to lose it's attention, turning away. As it did, she began forward again, walking along softly. She got to the end of the room, gently stepping into the next, what she guessed was an office, and stood up fully.

This room was much smaller but it was empty of Walkers. She examined the room, looking for anything she could use. She found a medkit, and although most of it had been looted there were still two bandages. She snapped the kit closed as she opened the drawer on a desk, her eyes sparking with interest as she saw a walkie talkie. "Well...this is different." She pocketed it along with the bandages as she shook her head and started to leave. _We're going to have leave Macon soon. It's running out of supplies. _

**Isaac**

Isaac stepped up to the fence as he glanced over at a sign nearby. _Danger. Fence is electrified. _He glanced back at the fence then, frowning as he did. _It doesn't look electrified...well...I'd better hope for the best. _His breathing quickened, and he swore he could hear his own heartbeat as he gently crept up to the fence, closing his eyes before he gripped the fence in his hand, relaxing with a sigh as the fence turned out to be off. He hopped over it and started to walk away...even as the fence sparked back to life, a gentle humming filling the air as it did.

"What the hell..." If the fence was on, it meant their was still power. In order for there to be power...there would need to be people. Since the only people he'd seen in the area were those two bandits in the woods, the idea of coming into contact with more people didn't really strike him as something he wanted to do. He drew his GP just to be sure, starting forward across the green open plain.

**A trip to a barn later...**

Isaac leaned against the back of the bar, gently leaning around the edge to watch as a group of people walked into the farm, two others joining them. He took note of the fact that one of them had an arrow in his back. "I can't hear what their saying..." He crouched as he started forward, making sure to stay out of direct sight. By the time he got to a place where he could listen, their conversation was already ending, the little girl with them talking about a swing.

He shook his head as he holstered his pistol. If these people had a little girl with them, they weren't bandits. That much he knew. People like that were ruthless, and they lived by a survival of the fittest code. A kid would just be seen as a dead weight, someone who couldn't take care of themselves. They'd never support anyone like that, whether they were young, middle-aged, or old. He crept forward, moving around the barn again as he shook his head. For all intents and purposes, he was trapped here until something happened to either take their attention away or they turned off the generator.

He waited for a bit, until he heard the sound of what he assumed was the main gate opening and then closing. As he heard that he started around the barn again preparing to leave. He didn't even see Andy St. John as he knocked him out cold, slamming the butt of his rifle against Isaac's head.

**Jenna**

She started to head back, slinging the fireaxe back over her shoulder. The pharmacy had some stuff left, but it would run out soon. She was starting to suspect she wasn't the only one in Macon. The fact that it was running out gave her a serious decision she'd have to make. Whether or not to leave. The firehouse they were staying in was a damned fortress, that much was for sure...but she'd only scavenged enough fuel to last another month, a month in a half if they were careful. There was also the matter of other supplies. If they left, they wouldn't be able to take everything with them. _"I should see if I can't fix up one of those fire engines." _

With the right modifications it could be turned into a tank. She knew a bit about cars, having spent a lot of time with her dad working on their old one. The cars strewn across the street were a slight problem, but there weren't that many of them, and a fire truck could probably plow straight through 'em. Especially if that fire truck had been modified. _"That's what I'll do. One of those trucks would sure come in handy. Annabell will be safe...I will protect her. No matter what." _


	4. Setting the Grounds

**A/N - **Hai guys! Sorry for the delay in an update, I was just testing and then trashing a few plot points when I decided they were horrible. Once again, please R&R.

**Example - Character Transition**

_"Example" - Character Thoughts/Flashback _

**_Example - Walkie-Talkie/Radio/Transmissions of any kind._**

"Example" - Dialog between characters.

* * *

**Jason**

Jason gripped onto the window sill and pulled himself up and over, wincing as he moved a hand down to the wound on his chest, grimacing as he gritted his teeth together. "Damnit..." It was still sore from the week before. One of those things had gotten a hold of his sister and in his rush to protect her, he'd tripped and impaled himself onto a shard of metal that had been sticking out of the ground. Before all this it had probably been a sewer. Regardless, it hurt like hell then, and it was taking it's sweet time getting healed. He turned back to look behind him with a sigh before he reached down and pulled his pistol out, reloading it. He had to make sure it was loaded. Always had to have it loaded...it was the only way to be sure.

The pistol itself was a Desert Eagle, and he'd attached a silencer to it. That was a luxury he was lucky to have, along with the military-grade combat equipment he was wearing, and the pair of night vision goggles he'd left back at the house with his sister. He had a bow and a quiver slung across his shoulder as well. Arrows after all could be reused, while bullets were consumed with every shot. He glanced at the sky before he sighed. _"I'm going to have to go back soon...Kiko's waiting for me."_ Kiko...he sighed as he thought of his sister, and more so, their life before everything had happened.

_Jason stood in front of the closed door as he looked down at the letter in his hands with a sigh. How was he going to explain this to his sister...oh god...how was he going to explain it to his _mother? _He heard the sound of a car being turned on and then driving away, assuming it was the police officers who had explained everything to him, as well as delivered his father's will. He still couldn't believe it...his dad had cheated on his mother...and now he was dead. He was torn. He was in sorrow from his dad's death at the same time that he was pissed off at his dad for cheating on their mother. He sighed. _

_"Jason...what's wrong?" He opened his eyes to look at Kiko before he sighed and looked at her closer. _

_"Kiko...we need to talk."_

He shook his head as he grabbed the last of the medicine and food that was stored in the ramshackle of a house he'd been looting, jumping over the window sill as he started back to the house he and Kiko were staying in. They were running out of supplies and fast, and his wound made everything harder. These looting sessions seemed like they were getting more and more difficult every day, and it didn't help that he had to jump over broken windowsills and risk cutting himself with some glass. He may have been in the Marines but had very little medical training, and with how severe his wound was he needed someone who knew what they were doing. Sure, bandaging and cleaning it were the basics but they weren't going to do for much longer.

* * *

**Isaac**

Isaac leaned against the wall of the meat locker with a sigh, narrowing his eyes as the old man continued to slam the door and shout at the top of his lungs. "YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARDS! I WILL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" When Isaac had woken up, these people were being shoved into the room with him, and the old man hadn't stopped yelling and shouting since. He glanced over at the chick puking in the corner as she spoke with a shaky voice.

"Dad...stop." She started to cough and shake then, turning away to puke again.

"Lee!" He turned to glance at the little girl, Clarine or something, as she leaned down to look at Lee. "It was a person...they tried to make us eat a person...but you stopped me."

"Yea I did." Lee got to his feet then, turning to look at Isaac. "In different circumstances I'd say nice to meet you...in the current ones...let's just hope we can find a way out of here. By the way, my name's Lee." Isaac nodded.

"I'm Isaac. Now's not the best time for introductions though. Let's just find a way out of here." Lee nodded as he turned away and started to inspect the room...

* * *

**A few moments later...**

**Lee**

"NOOOOOO!"

"KENNY?! What the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...it just...it had to be done." He stood up and turned to face Kenny.

"You don't know that!" Kenny glared at him.

"Yes I do Lee. And so do you." Kenny gently placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder then. "I'm sorry. I know-"

"Don't you fucking touch me." Lee turned to where Clementine was then, relived to see that Isaac had his hands over Clementine's ears, and that she had her eyes squeezed shut tight. _"At least she didn't have to witness shit like that." _Isaac's eyes met Lee and a moment of understanding passed between the two as Isaac turned to look around the room again. He turned to look over at the air conditioning duct.

"Hmm...that could work." He started over towards it, examining it as he tried to turn the screws, sighing in frustration before he turned towards the rest of those trapped within the meat locker. "Does anyone in here have something I could use as a screwdriver...like a coin or something?"

"I do." Isaac tossed him a coin then, and by instinct Lee caught it. He turned back to the air conditioner and used the coin on the screws, starting to unhinge it before he turned to the others. "Kenny give me a hand here." Kenny was silent, not bothering to answer. "Kenny! This could be a way out." Kenny sighed before he grudgingly turned to help him, gripping onto it. Together the two of them set it down on the ground.

"We won't fit in there Lee. Neither will Isaac." There was a moment of silence before Clementine spoke.

"I will." Lee, Kenny, and Isaac turned to look at her as Lilly stayed where she was, leaning beside her father's corpse.


	5. The Maze

**Hai guys! Thanks for reading this so far. Please R&R.**

_Example - Thoughts/Flashback_

**Example - Walkie Talkie/Radio Transmission/PA System  
**

* * *

**Leon**

He felt someone shove him forward and then the hood over his head was pulled off, letting him see. He was standing in a simple open room, with one of the walls being made completely of iron bars like a cell. As he turned around the only other person in the room chuckled and tossed a knife and a flashlight onto the floor. "Survive the maze, and you and your group can go. If you die...the next person in your group will have to try." He left the room through an iron door, and the moment the door slammed shut there was the sound of gears moving before the iron bars began to rise.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Leon." He sighed as he frowned, looking around the room. His hands were tied behind his back, and it would be a bit of trouble to get 'em free. He looked at the knife as he walked over to them, leaning down to grab the blade, sawing through the rope before he brought his hands to one another, rubbing along the rub burns. "Now...let's see about this maze." He leaned down and picked up both the knife and the flashlight, sheathing the blade in his pocket as he started forward.

The area behind the iron bars was straight, leading to the end of a hall. At the end there was an iron door. He started to turn back around, planning on going back, even as the iron bars closed once more. He sighed as he turned back to the door. "Guess this is the only way to go." He opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing automatically behind him. There was no way to open it either. The room he'd entered was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing until he turned on the flashlight.

There was the sound of static before someone began to speak over what he assumed was a PA System. **"You thought you could fuck with us didn't you? Well you'll learn your lesson now. In case you haven't realized it yet, you're inside of our maze. We'll explain a bit to you. We used to just let them figure it out...but it's more interesting if they now what they're doing. The maze your in takes up the area of three football fields. As you progress through it, you'll find supplies and weapons. So far no one has survived...oh and you might wanna be careful. The maze is also filled with walkers. That flashlight of yours won't last forever either. I'd hurry and hope you find batteries."**

Leon sighed as he turned forwards. "Great...and the worst part is I have to complete it. I can't let them send Alliane into this maze." He started forward with the knife gripped in one hand, holding the flashlight in the other. He turned the corner and then immediately turned back. There were at least twenty of those things in that one hallway. He glanced around the corner again as he examined them, shining the light along the hallway before he made his decision, tightening the grip on his blade as he turned and started down it. He didn't even slow as he drove it into the skull of the closest one of the walkers, yanking it from the corpse as he turned and drove it through another one's eye.

He cursed as the body fell and took the knife with it, leaving him weaponless and in a hallway full of seventeen walkers. He crouched as he glanced around for something...anything he could use. They were starting to stumble towards him as he glanced at the dead ones again...maybe...he moved as fast as possible while staying away from the others, searching the dead ones. The first one had nothing, but the second one...it had a meat cleaver driven into it's stomach that he hadn't noticed before. He got it just in time to, driving the blade upwards, putting as much force into as possible to. He split the walker's head clean in half as he started forward again.

**Sixteen Walkers Later...**

Leon wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he glanced around the hallway. He'd cleared it of walkers, but he had no doubt there were tons more trapped in this maze with him. There were also five passages leading away. Four of them lead off into halls of their own. One led to a dead end with a briefcase and a backpack lying there. He walked along that passage as he opened the briefcase, finding a pistol and three packs of ammo. He shook his head as he saw that. "I can't use that. It'll draw every walker in the maze to me." All the same he tucked the pistol away, checking the backpack then. It was full of food and water as he pulled it up onto his shoulder as he stood up and picked a hall at random. "Let's hope for the best." He started down it as the PA came on again.

**"I like you kid. I hope you survive for a long time. This is the best maze run so far." There was the sound of glasses clinking against one another before the system clicked off.**

* * *

**Jenna**

Jenna sighed as she sat up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, looking down at the fire truck's engine. She'd been working on this for days now, and she was close to being finished now. She examined everything before closing the hood once more, leaving the garage into the fire house where Annabell was waiting. When she came in Anna smiled as she ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Jenna...I don't see why we have to leave. This place is perfect." Jenna smiled at her sadly before crouching down to her level, meeting her sister's eyes.

"Annabell we have to leave because Macon is out of supplies. We have food, water, heat...all that's true...but it won't last forever. We have quite a bit of gas left, but it's better used on the fire truck then it is on the generator here. Our food won't last forever, and when it's gone we won't have anything we can get from Macon." Jenna was painfully aware of how little food they truly had. They had enough to last a six more months, but Jenna was still eating only one meal a day. Anna had three, just like before. Jenna was looking ahead to the future.

Annabell nodded at her sister's words. "Okay...is it time for lunch yet? I'm hungry." Jenna smiled as she looked down at her.

"Yea. Let me take care of it okay? You just go play in your play room. I'll call you when it's done" Anna smiled and nodded as she ran upstairs. Jenna had turned one of the bedrooms into a play room for Anna. It was easy really. No one was looking for toys and things anymore. They only looked for weapons and food. It had been easy enough to set up the place. The most trouble she'd had was getting the dollhouse back to the firehouse. That had taken five days. Each day she'd gone out and carried it a bit farther before stopping and continuing the next. In the end thought it was worth it to see Annabell smile and laugh again.


	6. Before The End

**A/N - ** **Hey guys! So first things first, this chapter of the story takes a deeper plot into it. I got inspired and I wrote. As always hope you guys like. Please R&R**

**Anna**

Twenty-seven minutes. That's how long it took. All of twenty-seven minutes to ruin what I'd been building for eleven thousand, forty-four hundred thousand nine hundred and twenty minutes. I know because I was watching the clock the whole time. The moment he touched me I just wanted it to be over. I shouldn't have let him. I wouldn't let him if I could go back...but I can't. I let him touch me, and I ruined my life because of it. I suppose I should explain a bit shouldn't I? My name is Anna and I'm about to die.

I should start from the beginning I suppose. My mother was always great friends with Adam's, so we were always destined to be friends. When we were growing up we were like twins, always spending time with one another, always sticking up for one another. Whenever someone picked on me, Adam would stand up for me, even if it got himself hurt. No one was surprised when we ended up going out with one another. We were the perfect couple, and everyone always thought we were going to have a long life of happiness. We probably would have to.

When we finished high school we both made the decision to move out of our parents house, and into a new one. Adam picked the house out for us, and I agreed without even seeing it. On the day we had set to move into it, I arrived to find him waiting there. When he saw me, he got on his knees and he proposed to me. Our wedding was a big celebration, and everyone was happy about it. For a time, we were too. For a time...everything was perfect. Then we met Leon.

He looked like the kinda guy who wanted to be that friend. The one that a couple had, and everything was as it was supposed to be. Then the day came when he invited us both over to his cabin out of town. We both agreed, only Adam had plans so he was going to be late. I arrived at Leon's cabin first...I wasn't even suspicious by how kind and compassionate he was being. He tricked me, got close to me...and then it happened. Twenty-seven minutes. Twenty-seven minutes and he finished. Twenty-seven minutes to destroy what took eleven thousand, forty-four hundred thousand nine hundred and twenty minutes to create.

When Adam arrived I was acting nervous, and I was about to tell him...when Leon pulled me out of the room, and started to speak. The bastard actually opened with the words. "If you want our affair to continue..." I cut him off right then and I looked at him coldly as I spoke.

"I swear to god I will ruin you for what you did. I will take everything you are and reduce it to pile of ash in your mouth." I'd turned and left then, having every intention of telling Adam. He was already gone. I knew right then and there that he was gone, and he knew.

* * *

Now I'm sitting in the back room of a police station, waiting for those things to get in. I know it's inevitable. They're getting closer and closer every second now...I won't survive this. And I don't want to. I don't want to live without him anymore.

**Adam**

I always loved her. Always. I still do. The reason I left is because I didn't trust myself. Not that soon after realizing that she'd cheated on me. I just...I don't know why. It wasn't like I was one of those bad husbands. I gave her whatever she wanted, and I paid attention to her. I never hurt her or ignored her...I don't know why she left me...whether or not I'd forgive her...that's something I don't know. I still love her...but I don't know if I could trust her given the chance.

I wonder if the apocalypse is a sign. There's no chance we'll ever see each other again now. The last time I saw her was in Leon's cabin, when I first found out. That was in Virginia. I'm in Georgia now...the chances of us finding each other again are slim to none. Given the chance...in the world at it's current state...yea I'd take her back. Doesn't matter though does it? We're not going to see each other again.

* * *

Adam kicked the door open as he reloaded his pistol, closing the door behind him as he caught his breath and glanced around the room. This place was in bad condition. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" He warily stood up, glancing at the door before pushing what was once a chair in front of the door and he slowly started to examine rest of the house. The basement and the first floors were clear, but the second wasn't. The second had around ten walkers in it, and most of them were focused on one room, banging against one of the doors, trying to get into it. He gritted his teeth together before checking how many shots he had left. Twenty-seven shots. He didn't realize the irony of that. "That's enough to get in that room."

**Eleven Walkers Later...**

Adam reloaded his pistol as the last one dropped, stepping up to the door. He slowly raised the pistol, just in case, and opened the door. He froze as he saw her, lying there. She was still alive...but she was unconscious. He looked down at her before he put the pistol away, stepping forward to look down at her, his body tensing as he did. He'd never expected to see her again. And now her she was, during the end of the world.


	7. Author's Note

**Hello. I...I'm not exactly Zoey. She is my sister. And I'm not on here for good reasons either...yesterday, she was in an accident with a drunk driver. Most likely...she will be unable to come on for...probably for some time. I hope that isn't true. With luck...she will be able to return soon.**


	8. Long Road Ahead

"You know what, we shouldn't just kick you out. We should see what everybody thinks."

"I think you should chill out!" Ben spoke nervously as Carley glared at Lilly.

"I'm not gonna take this. You can push Ben around but you can't push me around." Isaac sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't worth it...just stop Lilly." She glared at him before turning back to Carley.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way. I'm starting to think maybe it was both of you." She crossed her arms as she said it, her stress from her dad's death really showing.

"There's no way it was Carley. It was someone else. It could've even been someone from outside the camp." Lee answered, rather defensively. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"That's ridiculous. That's what you think?"

"Yes." He looked at her even as she rolled her eyes and looked to the others.

"Okay. Fine then. Kenny?" He sighed as he pulled away from the RV's front, glancing back at them.

"I don't know! Fuck! Just, stop, would ya!?"

"Well your vote counts for you and Katja." Ben started to panic, his fear and nervousness showing in his voice as he practically shouted at Lilly.

"We don't need all these VOTES! What do I have to do for you to trust me? I'll do ANYTHING! I'll-I'll do watches for a month."

"Huh. The hell you will." She crossed her arms as Lee spoke.

"Stop panicking! Seriously, Ben, you need to stop and just take a breath." Lilly turned to face him then, shouting herself.

"Do we need any more evidence then this?!" She pointed at Ben as she said that, and Carley answered, shouting back at Lilly.

"FUCK EVIDENCE! Stop treating him like this." Lilly glared back at her, making it more a personal vendetta.

"Shut up Carley. I've heard enough out of you. Kenny what's it gonna be?" He glared at them all once more, keeping his attention on the trapped walker.

"Just-give me a damn minute!" Lilly turned to Ben then.

"Ben, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was HER and not YOU." She pointed at Carley as she said that.

"Stop this your torturing her!"

"No!"

"Lilly lay off." Lee looked at her in annoyance.

"This is about trust and I've never trusted you." Kenny pulled the walker free then.

"There. I've got 'im." Ben spoke again, nervous.

"Please...let's just get back on the RV." Lilly didn't even hesitate, glaring at him.

"That's not happening." Carley glared back at her then.

"You think you're some tough bitch don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the hell over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once." Lilly glared back at her,pissed off, and then everyone but her turned to face Kenny as he killed the walker. She looked down, her hand wrapping around her pistol as he stepped up to them.

"Now. What the fuck's the problem?"

"NO!" Isaac slammed into Carley, his head jerking backwards as the bullet hit him instead of her, killing him instantly. There was a moment of silence as everyone, even Lilly took in what happened...and then Lee grabbed her and slammed her back against the RV, glaring at her.

"DROP IT!" She turned to face the gun, her eyes widening as her hand opened, and it dropped out, clattering against the ground.

"Kenny, what's happening?!"

"Keep Duck away from the windows! GET IN! We're leaving this crazy bitch!" He glared at Lilly as he said that. Lilly looked at Lee, whispering out softly.

"I...it was...supposed to...be...she..." She had no way to explain. After all, she'd meant to kill Carley not Isaac.

"Get in. We'll figure out what to do with you." He ignored what the others had to say as he moved over to Carley, helping her up as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" She looked back before looking down at Isaac's body.

"He...he sacrificed himself...for me...I...yea. I'm fine."

"She's a murderer! We can't take her!" Lilly looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm a murderer? You've had Lee with you this whole time!" Kenny glared back at her, pointing towards him.

"I don't care what he did before." Her eyes widened, and she was clearly surprised.

"You know?"

"Yea. He told me. Lee if we keep her with us how long until she gets me? How long until she actually does get Carley?" He was silent before he answered Kenny.

"We take her. End of story." They all got back onto the RV then, Ben tying Lilly up and keeping a gun pointed at her, silent as they started to leave.

* * *

**Jenna  
**

Jenna finished packing her bags, heading downstairs to put it into the fire engine as she shouted up the stairs. "Hurry up Annabell!" She had finished repairing it a few days ago, and they probably would've left yesterday if it hadn't been for the others. They'd met the two of them a couple days ago. The older one was around her age, and his name was Jason. He had a little sister named Kiko. Her and Annabell had been getting along great.

Annabell came bounding down the stairs, smiling as she looked up at Jenna. "So where are we going to go?" Jenna took Anna's bags with a smile.

"We haven't decided yet. Jason wants to go up North to the cities...I disagree. In the end it's my choice. I repaired the fire truck. I'd prefer that I could just convince him to go South. Towards Savannah probably."

"What's done there?" Anna looked confused. Before Jenna had a chance to answer, Jason stepped into the garage, putting his stuff away as he answered for her.

"The boats. Your sister wants to get on a boat. I think I agree honestly. Anna go get Kiko alright?" Kiko and Anna had been playing around in their own little hide out.

"Alright!" She excitedly ran up the stairs, disappearing as Jenna examined Jason.

"You sure we didn't know each other before this happened? You look familiar." Jason sighed before he answered her.

"We didn't know each other. You know me because I'm the senator's son...the one that got killed by some asshole." Jason didn't believe the rumors that his father had been having an affair. It just didn't make sense. He loved their mother to much to do that. Jenna shook her head.

"Whatever. Help me pack the rest of the stuff. We need to leave soon."


End file.
